


Liar, Liar

by flickawhip



Category: Bad Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell. </p><p>Mention of rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar, Liar

Frances knows she got lucky that Natalie found out she was 'lying' when she was finally out of the cell they had shared. All the same she knows that Natalie is a liar. She pretends not to notice that Natalie has clearly been subjected to brain-washing, she was probably her partner in crime's first actual attempt at rape. Still she moves behind the protective screen when Buxton comes closer, she's not really in the mood to have to deal with Natalie's anger. Not face to face, not yet at least. Natalie stands, stares and then finally she snaps, screaming her anger. She is angry, but she is not fierce enough to break the glass. 

"You fucking LIAR."

Frances waits, let's the girl rant and, when Natalie finally slumps exhausted to the floor she moves. It is now that she can see the pain in Natalie's eyes. She had thought she and Natalie had bonded, now she can see just how well they had bonded over those days. Natalie is sobbing weakly. Yes, she is a liar, but so is Natalie. The two of them had bonded tightly and Natalie still had not told her how it was she had been dragged into the whole mess that her partner in crime has made. She is nervous, she can see Natalie is broken. When Natalie looks up and speaks quietly she can't help but feel remorse. She knows that she has fallen in love with Natalie, although she would never tell her.


End file.
